


Hermione Granger-Flint

by twindemize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, Marriage Contracts, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindemize/pseuds/twindemize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger isn't exactly quiet the muggle-born witch that she grew up believing. Not only is she the illegitimate daughter of Snr Flint but throw in a marriage contract to be completed before her 18th in 2 months time. As the muggles would say she is up the creek without a paddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Granger-Flint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly81/gifts).



> I do not own nor make any money off my writing for fanfiction, all rights belong with Jk Rowlings
> 
> Thankfully my writers block has seemed to pass and new ideas and stories are coming through though abit slowly. 
> 
> This is posted on my fanfiction.net page aswell under Skyla-lilly.
> 
> also thank you Firefly81 for your prompt and sorry its taken me so long to get any work done for you. I hope you enjoy <3

Looking back on my time through Hogwarts; if I knew the truth everything would've been different. Everything wouldn't be the unknown; my life would've been different in the aspect that I would've known about the Wizarding World first hand instead of through what ever literture I could get my hands on.

Do I resent not knowing back then? Yes and no.

If I knew back then I doubt I'd have as good of friendships as I have now though I would know about my family and the family of the man I'm to be bonded to tomorrow. If I had the chance to get to know my big brother who now happened to be the head of the family thanks to the first war in which he got off'd by Mad-Eye Moody which I'm grateful for as rumor had it he was a ruthless bastard who would marry his own female family members so he could then give them out for toys to greyback.

Would I be a typical Death Eaters kid? I highly doubt it, Evil Dark Lords don't as the kids from my muggle school would say "Float my Boat". I honestly can say though the biggest shock to my new life was Ron I thought we were in love.

Well I was 'Head over Heels' for him until I found out the truth that he'd been drugging me with love potion; though how I never noticed was a complex compulsion charm. Though Ron wasn't the culprit behind that, no the 'Dear Headmaster' Dumbledork was the minipulative old coot.

Anyway back to my point, I thought Ron was my everything until the truth about my blood status and biological family came out. I was speechless whilst Ron was fuming mad getting ready to boil over. The worst part and also the best part with Ron was when it was found out that I would and could never be his, I was already promised to my brothers best mate and had been since before birth.

Good thing I hadn't given Ron my virginity, the relief about the fact I hadn't slept with him came down to the fact that he was nothing more then a heartless whore who chased after anyone with two legs titts and a hole he could sink his measly 3inch dick in.

I guess Rons motto as the muggles would say "Any hole is a goal".

You may be wondering just who is my brother and who is my betrothed? Well my betrothed is none other then previous Slytherin Head boy Adrian Pucey; better known amongst the 7th year girls as pure sex on legs, and for my brother Marcus Flint the envy of the male population.

You can bet all your money in Gringotts that Ron blew up when he found out; to say I was disapointed was a understatement. How could the guy that was so "in Love" with me could turn in an instace.

I guess the signs were always there; he was always too quick to judge and to turn on those that were close to him, if only I figured it out earlier. Anyway enough about tiny dick; you may be wondering how I ended up with the most popular Slytherin as my big brother and Mr Sex on Legs as my betrothed?

I found out that I wasn't my parents daughter 'Big shock there' but no I was there neice and that my mum was really my 'mum's' fraternal sister who died in labour, the biggest shock though was that my real mum was a witch.

As the story goes mum feel in love with bad boy Mark Flint, Marcus's and my old man; started dating him then fell preganant just before he became unstable and violent towards her. She took off back to the muggle world and moved in with 'mum and dad' setting up my nursery and had picked out my name and cover were anything to happen to her.

The last thing she did was draw up a marrige contract with the goblins behind dads back that by the age of 18 I was to bonded to Adrian Pucey mums best friend son, in the case of Voldemort being conqured and the wizarding world free from his terror. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note to start off the chapters may be shorter than I usually post.


End file.
